This invention is related to a convenient and multi-purpose rack structure, especially it is related to a rack structure whose materials can be plastic, metal, porcelain, ceramic, or jade, all materials typically used in towel racks, tooth brush holders, sinks, electric appliances, and decorations.
In the prior art, to install a rack or holder (like a towel rack etc.) on a wall of concrete or tiles, the rack was adjusted to the corresponding place on the wall and then mounted with tools like concrete nails, nuts and bolts or adhesive agent. The mounting places could have been prepared with holes by means of a drill, and nuts or bolts were inserted into the holes to mount the rack.
However such mounting method cannot improve the efficiency of the works and cannot allow the movement of such installation once fixed. If the installation would be removed, the scars on the wall left by the former installation cannot be cured and remain as damage to the wall's beauty. Also the holes left behind were not available for use again.
This invention is provided to solve these defects and to install the racks or the holders simply and beautifully onto a wall.